


Modern Love- An Evening Greeting

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romance, modern american au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: A short one shot fluff in a Modern American AU of mine (that I’d love to write as a full fledged fic someday! Hence the formal title), in which Eren dropped out of college, left home, and shares an apartment with Armin as he continues college. The pair struggle financially between paying off Armin’s loans and paying for home and food, but they’re still happy as can be together~ (sex is implied but not explicit). Happy Pride Month, everyone!





	Modern Love- An Evening Greeting

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really relevant here and spoilers for the future full story I'd like to write of this au, but for a bit more context:   
> Eren dropped out of college due to an injury ruining his athletic career, left home because of homophobia, works several hours a week to support his life with Armin so that they can faster save up for their future plans to go overseas after he graduates.

Eren flicked one of the diced pepperonis on his bland Great Value brand frozen pizza, watching it twirl away from the tap of the dented silver fork. He sighed to himself, thinking about nothing as the unfiltered air surrounding him breezed through his damp, freshly washed hair. He wondered if he were falling into a depression slump again but preferred to chalk it up to mere tiredness, much more believable considering he pulled a 10 hour shift today. He was good at his job and genuinely liked what he was doing despite the air of "failure" surrounding it, but just coaching people was much more exhausting than he ever could've imagined. Being a personal trainer at a 24 hour gym meant a lot of feigned yelling and enthusiasm, and a lot of emotional energy given how much Eren genuinely cared about people and how proud he really was of his own clients. But it also included a lot of physical work, sharing in the exercises for some, and having to keep up his own work out regiment during his free time. His bad leg was growing more and more sore from it every day. And all for what? A paycheck that barely covers their cheap, claustrophobic apartment, and the interest on Armin's student loans? But that was a thought that Eren didn't need to really acknowledge anymore. It was just his life and there was nothing to be done about it, so why do anything else but eat this shitty frozen pizza that tasted like cardboard?

In the midst of the chilly silence, came the sound of happy footsteps just outside the door. Eren's head perked up on reflex and the lock on the door quickly turned followed by the reveal of his dear studious boyfriend, who rapidly shuffled into the doorway of their happy little abode. Armin came with plastic bags in hand from his after-school errands and smiles on his soft face. "Hey!"

Eren was smiling softly now too. Such was the blessed contagiousness of Armin's lovely presence. "Hey..."

Armin placed half of the bags on the little counter, having already decided to sort their contents out later, and excitedly carried 2 of the bags over to Eren. "I got you a surprise!" he proclaimed sweetly.

Eren smiled a little wider and stood up to meet Armin for his gift, his tired body never objecting even a little when it came to the love of his Armin. "Oh?" he replied in a quiet but excited voice as he reached out for whatever item he might receive once Armin was finished digging it out of the bag.

Armin unfolded and presented his gift to Eren. "I got you a new hoodie from Goodwill! It seems practically brand new, and it's an American Eagle! Think it'll keep you warm between here and work this winter?" he asked hopefully.

Eren took the hoodie, light grey, sized large, and soft to the touch, and grinned excitedly over it. "I love it! It'll definitely suit me this winter. And keep me looking sharp." he proclaimed with a wink for his thoughtful boyfriend whom blushed like he was still Eren's shy little high school sweetheart.

"Will you try it on?" Armin asked meekly, his big round glassy eyes shining as they looked up into Eren's.

Eren melted for him, melted for him in an instant just as he always did, without fail, and ever since the beginning. Of course he would try it on. He quickly pulled the hoodie over his head and over his stomach, admiring how cozy and at home he already felt in it, and smiled back at Armin with half lidded eyes. "Fits perfectly. Thank you, Aru."

Armin chuckled under his breath and blushed yet again. "I'm glad you like it."

Eren's grin reached its maximum capacity. "Come here, you." he purred, and deciding he wanted to forget how tired he was, he pulled Armin into his arms and began lapping up his lips with his.

Armin felt himself dip backwards, causing his heart to jump a little but remembered he was in all-trustworthy arms and slipped his hands over Eren's warm, firm back, happily letting his lips perform their busy routine with Eren's.

Eren's kisses were extra wet and deep tonight, deciding that he was in no mood to wait for their usual Friday night romp after dinner, preferring to get right to it right now. With a horny hum he moaned into Armin's lips "Armin... take me now. Please. I need you..."

Armin held his big, heavy boyfriend in his arms as Eren began grinding against him, clearly tired from the day but so desperate to cum with him nonetheless. He smiled and pulled the grey hood to the side to kiss Eren's neck, determined and ready to try and bring this long laborious week to a loving conclusion for him. "Of course, Eren. Let me take care of you and I'll do my best." he promised, and lead the taller man over to the bedroom for a quick but very caring romp.


End file.
